


Suspicions

by LilRexsoka



Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little fluffy, Anidala, Attachment Troubles, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, Very awkward too, okay maybe a lot, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Ahsoka has fallen for her Captain, falling into the cycle of Jedi-falling-for-another that her Master and his has gone through before her. Though she and Rex try to keep to themselves to avoid the troubles that would follow, she also takes on General Skywalker's tendency to be terrible at keeping secrets.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Attachment Troubles series! I am sorry this took so long to get up, but I have been incredibly busy with my school work. Now, sit back and relax as Ahsoka and Rex try and fail to be better at hiding their attachments.

Anakin Skywalker hovered over his comm, hesitating. It only took one call, a few words, and a couple of hours to confront his padawan. He had been dreading the day when he would ask her about her relationship with the Captain, a relationship that both the Jedi and his wife had been suspecting. 

“What are you waiting for?” Padmé asked gently, sliding across their room to stand by his side. 

Anakin shook his head roughly. “Nothing. I just… really don’t want to do this.” He frowned, lowering his arm in frustration, fully aware he was pouting like a child. 

“I know you don’t want to,” the Senator soothed, curling her arms around his waist. “But it is your responsibility as Ahsoka’s mentor. She is your responsibility, and even though she is very mature, she is still a padawan. You need to help her deal with the burden of her decisions, and to keep her from letting her attachment to Rex stop her from being a Jedi.” 

The Jedi Knight chuckled, squeezing the woman close. “You sound like Obi-Wan sometimes.” 

“I will take that as a compliment,” Padmé sighed, grinning. "You need to talk with Ahsoka before your relationship spoils, Ani.” 

Anakin groaned, but reluctantly lifted his arm and commed his padawan. _Here I go. I hope neither of us regret this._ “Ahsoka?” 

“Hey, Master!” The Togruta girl’s chipper voice greeted him. She sounded breathless as if she had been surprised by his call or pulled out of something. “What is it?” 

“Where are you right now, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, suspicious. Though the padawan was supposed to be stationed at the temple, doing anything productive, he was almost entirely sure that she was in the clone barracks again or running around Coruscant with the Captain. 

Her answer surprised him. “I was meditating with Barriss and Master Sinube’s class. I had to convince him that if you were calling me, it was an emergency.” Anakin knew she was smirking on the other end of the call. “What can I do for you, Skyguy?” 

Padmé seemed faintly amused as she listened to her husband’s conversation with his padawan. The Jedi frowned at her disapprovingly. “Senator Amidala and I were going to hold another dinner tonight. We would like you to come.” 

Ahsoka snickered. “What, now dinners are mandatory? It’s not my life day, so what do you have planned? Who's Life Day is it?” 

“Just come, please,” Anakin pleaded, glaring more darkly at his wife as she giggled. “And bring a clone escort. Rex had one thing right; Coruscant is a dangerous place at night.” He made sure to recommend the escort; if Ahsoka was told to have a clone with her, the General could imagine who she would choose. 

“Okay, if you insist,” the Togruta sighed. Anakin was sure she was rolling her eyes. “I’ll be there. Again.” Then she disconnected, leaving her master alone with the Senator. 

The Nabooian could not help but let out a final burst of laughter. “Mandatory dinners? That should be an actual rule.” 

“It’s not funny,” Anakin grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest again. “This was your idea if I do remember correctly, love.” 

The Senator shoved the Jedi playfully with a dramatized gasp. “It is a _good plan_ , but you didn’t execute it right!” She laughed when he gave into his brooding and chuckled along. 

Anakin heaved a loving sigh, his eyes shining with affection for the woman he had married. “You’re right, but now you sound like me talking to Master Kenobi.” Whenever my plans go wrong, he always blames me. 

“I thought your plans were perfect and fail-proof,” Padmé teased. 

Anakin winced. “Not… always. But I have confidence in this one. You are never wrong, Padmé.” The Jedi turned to gaze over his shoulder at the city beyond the Senator’s home, slowly drowning in orange and pink from the setting sun. _I hope this time is not an exception._

“Hey,” the woman whispered, catching her husband's chin and tilting it down so he would look at her. “Whatever happens between you and Ahsoka, she will always be your padawan. She is loyal, and nothing will change if her loyalties are shared with another man.” 

Anakin smiled and brought his wife into his arms, holding her close to his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Ani.” 

\---------- 

“Guess what? Anakin invited me to yet another dinner with Senator Amidala.” Ahsoka’s comment sent off a wave of chatter and amused retorts among the clones laying around her. 

“Wait, is this the third time in the past two weeks?” Echo asked, sitting up from his spot on the floor of the mess hall, bemused. 

Kix looked up from his lazy sprawl over several seats on one of the tables, nearly letting his datapad slip from his bare hands. “Fourth, actually. Now that you mention it, that is really strange.” 

Ahsoka had reported to the barracks shortly after her Master’s call and her finished meditation class, just so she could spend time with her men before she had to travel to the Senator’s apartment. It was also a gift to Rex, as though the clone captain tried to deny it, he hated travelling to the Jedi temple. She was not sure exactly why and had never been sure that he would even explain it. 

It took longer to get to the dinner from the barracks then from the temple, but it also saved her Captain from a less hasty trip. He always opted to guide her whenever needed, and she never complained. Ahsoka loved spending time with him, and the men, though all they were boiled down to laying haphazardly around the mess hall and chatting. 

Some clones were painting anything they could find out of boredom; the underside of ration trays, the seats of the benches, or even their brothers' limbs. Others laughed at flashing images on their datapads, shared meals of ration sticks or gambled with homemade cards and the small number of credits they could pile up. The Jedi Padawan was not in the least behaving like she was their Commander while they spent their days away from the war; even now, she was breaking rules and codes that had been implanted in her brain from her very first days as a Temple younglings. 

She had gotten attached. The Togruta was currently propped up against the side of the clone Captain, her head resting in the gap between his chest and arm while his hand stroked lazily up and down her bare shoulder. Rex himself was sitting against the wall closest to the door, his legs propped up to stop him from sliding under Ahsoka’s weight. Alone or with the clones was their only chance to show their affection; the clones long ago had learned of the Captain and Commander’s relationship after a very nosy _vod_ had stumbled upon them with their lips locked together. Fives had been the first to know and he, of course, made sure he was not the only one. 

The troops had approved of the Commander and her mate, of course. There was some teasing and still, some clones would make a cheeky remark once in a while, but barrack affection had become normal and widely accepted. Ahsoka’s only request had been for them to keep it quiet outside of the barracks; she had no clue what would happen to her and Rex if Anakin or the Council would somehow find out. 

“I think it is pretty obvious,-” Fives began, in continuation of the earlier comments, “-that Senator Amidala and General Skywalker are dating.” 

“Only an idiot would be blind enough to miss that,” Jesse agreed. “Jedi are really terrible at hiding the fact that they are constantly breaking their beloved code, aren’t they?” The clone trooper leaned over to admire the rations tray that Fives had been working on in the painting corner, nodding approvingly. 

“Hey,” Ahsoka protested from her relaxed spot by Rex’s side. “I _was_ good at hiding it until Crash found us and blabbed to the biggest mouth in the GAR.” 

A muffled ‘Sorry’ came from the poor shiny sitting at the rations table and Fives hacked a ragged laugh delightedly. 

“At least you guys promised to keep quiet around the Jedi,” Rex pitched in. “I wouldn’t want General Skywalker to know, not when his padawan is involved.” The clone adjusted his position on the smooth plated floor, causing Ahsoka to squirm back into her spot under his shoulder. 

“Speaking of Anakin,” the Togruta hissed, sitting up and checking her Chrono after a moment of thought. “The dinner is supposed to take place soon. I totally forgot.” 

“I will escort you there,” Rex offered hastily, sliding away from the Padawan and slipping to his feet, stretching his cramped body with audible pops. “I will start the transport speeder, and-” 

“I don’t have to go now, Rexster,” Ahsoka told him, standing as well. “It would be too early. Unless…” A sudden smirk pulled the corners of her mouth. “We could walk. Then we would get there on time and have some nice, fresh air.” 

The clone Captain rubbed the back of his skull in thought as someone coughed, “Nice, _polluted_ air.” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, ‘Soka. It wouldn’t be good for someone to find a clone alone with his Jedi Commander…” 

“Why? You will be escorting me,” Ahsoka stated matter-of-factly, her hands sticking firmly on either side of her hips. 

Rex frowned as she pulled a face, her lips pouting and her eyes round and pleading. It usually worked, and it did again. The man groaned but did not object. “Alright. We’ll walk. But just a fair warning, the Senator’s apartments are pretty far from here.” 

Ahsoka grinned, satisfied. “It just gives us more time alone.” 

“Have fun,” Fives called slyly as the Commander and Captain turned to leave, setting off a chorus of farewells from the clones in the room. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as the doors pulled shut behind them. 

“Okay, Rexter. Lead the way.” 

\---------- 

The day on Coruscant was fair; the usually hazy air was filled with sunlight and a slight breeze that kept the temperature perfect. Ahsoka skipped happily along the walking path below the bustling skies, content to forget that she was a Jedi who led squadrons of men into war. 

“You were right, ‘Soka,” Rex sighed, staring into the city above him. “This is nice.” 

The Togruta smiled lovingly up at him, her hand instinctively reaching for his. Before she could twine her fingers around his longer ones, the clone pulled away with an apologetic frown. 

“Oh, right.” Ahsoka sighed heavily. “No public affection.” She knew what she had been jumping into when she had kissed Rex on that rain-soaked planet during a campaign after spending five, painstakingly boring days waiting for the droids. Spending the time with Rex had made it bearable, and that was when she had realized her true feelings for the clone Captain. It had only made it worse when he had not objected to her kiss. 

“I don’t like it either,” Rex soothed, tucking his hands safely behind his back. The pair walked in silence for a while, sweeping their eyes over the city and the plenty of shops that poured tantalizing smells into the air; the heavenly scent of sweet, pricy chocolates, the strong aroma of coffee and the rich, meaty tang of a fancy restaurant. 

The smells made Ahsoka realize how hungry she was; she hadn’t bothered to eat when she had been in the mess hall with the clones, so her stomach was painfully empty. _I hope Padmé made something with meat…_

\---------- 

Ahsoka rang the buzzer to Padmé’s very-modern apartment, rocking on the balls of her feet impatiently. Her sharp nose could already pick up the faint trace of the Senator’s meal, only teasing her starvation. 

“Thanks for walking me again,” the Togruta told the clone while they waited. She tilted her head to look up at his helmetless face. She smiled sweetly when the clone laid his honest, brown eyes upon her. 

“Always, ‘Soka,” Rex murmured before the door slid open to reveal General Skywalker, tall and imposing as he stood before them, his face flat and serious. 

“Hey, Sky-” Ahsoka was cut off by her Master who lifted his hand to signal her silence. She frowned, confused by his brash demeanour. 

“Come in,” Anakin pushed, his face grim. 

Ahsoka’s face fell with dread. “Has something happened? Why are you acting so… off?” _If Anakin is taking this seriously, there must be something wrong._

“Never mind that,” the Chosen one growled, shaking his head irately. “The food is almost ready.” 

Ahsoka sighed at her Master’s impatience. She moved forward to enter the apartment, only pausing for a second to send a small smile to the clone who had come with her. 

“What time should I return to escort Commander Tano back to her quarters at the Temple?” Rex asked the General, returning his gaze to the Jedi Knight and attempting to hide the smirk the Togruta gave him in return. 

Anakin reached out and placed a hand on the Captain’s pauldron as if attempting to be friendly, though his face remained cold. “You will not have to return. You aren’t leaving.” 

“Sir?” Rex sputtered, his eyes stretching wide. Ahsoka flashed a sharp look at her Master. _What are you doing now, Skyguy?_

“I meant to say you are invited as well, Captain,” Anakin explained coolly. He stepped aside with a gesture to the apartment where Ahsoka was waiting. “You are a valued friend, after all.” His words dripped with faked sweetness. 

Though Rex had been allowed to join Senator Amidala’s extensive dinners before, Anakin’s interactions had obviously put him off. Ahsoka tilted her head at her Master, only sensing deep unease and irritation coming from his usually jovial force signature. 

“Thank you, General…” Rex stammered, slipping past him slowly. The Togruta met his eyes as they both travelled farther into the apartment, their faces echoing their puzzlement and concern. 

The strong aroma of food came strongly from the dining room; as the guests entered, they found the table covered in various dishes, all dressed and arranged as if Padmé had invited the Chancellor himself instead of her friend’s Padawan and the clone Captain. 

“Ahsoka!” Padmé squealed when she saw the Togruta, her arms wrapped around another dish as she sauntered out of the kitchen. The Senator carefully set down the new dish among the others spread out across the table and rushed to envelop the Padawan in a warm hug. 

Ahsoka laughed and embraced her back. “Hi, Padmé.” When the Naboo woman released her, the Togruta studied her friend; her hair was done in a simple twist behind her head and she bore a plain, gray dress as if complimenting Anakin’s dark mood. “Wow, it smells amazing in here.” 

“I sure hope so,” the woman breathed, standing back to admire her work. “It took me forever to prepare.” Senator Amidala paused and lifted up the lid of the dish she had brought; Ahsoka’s nose was suddenly filled with an enticing scent. “Roast Gorak! Fresh from Alderaan, gifted to me by Senator Organa.” 

Ahsoka leaned forward to inhale more of the delicious smell of the meat. “Gorak? That’s what I tried on Alderaan when we went to that meeting, right?” 

“I remembered how much you had liked it,” Padmé continued, replacing the cover to keep the heat in. “So when Bail gave the Gorak to me, I knew who would enjoy it the most.” She shot the Padawan one of her delighted grins. 

“It looks very delicious, Senator Amidala,” Rex added honestly. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. 

“Taste for yourself!” Padmé told them, removing her oven gloves and pulling out a chair for Ahsoka to sit. 

Anakin joined them and soon they were all seated at the extensive table with a large number of options in front of them. Padmé and Anakin sat on one side while Ahsoka and Rex perched across from them. Kindly, the Senator instructed them to eat. 

Ahsoka immediately went for the Gorak, using her fork to stab around before she was able to tear off a chunk of the pale flesh. She carefully avoided the selections of vegetables, dinner rolls and salads to pile more carnivore options onto her plate. 

Out of the corner of her eye, the Togruta could see Rex hesitating; during the last dinner, he had insisted he had not been hungry, likely because he had felt strange eating the carefully prepared food along with his higher-ups. Now, however, Ahsoka could feel his hunger reflected off her own. While Anakin and Padmé slipped what they wanted onto their dishes, Ahsoka tore off more of the Gorak and placed it in front of the clone. Rex gave her a silent nod before finally subjecting to his stomach and gazing over the dishes. 

“I don’t even know what most of this is,” the Captain admitted bashfully. 

Padmé glanced up from her plate with an understanding look in her eye. “Ahsoka did not know much about these different foods for the longest time too.” The Senator studied the table, contemplating. “What kind of foods do you like, Captain?” 

Rex was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry ma’am. I don’t have an answer for that question.” _He is used to eating nothing but rations,_ Ahsoka thought sadly. 

"Maybe try the Gorak first, Captain. If you like that, you can try something like it.” The Togruta grinned as Rex nodded in confirmation and delicately sliced into the soft meat. He stabbed his fork into his piece and carefully lifted it to his mouth. Ahsoka watched his face for his reaction, intrigued. 

“It’s very good,” Rex praised. Though the comment was directed to Padmé, Ahsoka knew he was thinking of her. 

Anakin had been studying their interactions thoughtfully while he ate but had never said a word. Ahsoka met his eyes, narrowing hers. _What are you trying to do, Master? Why did you want both Rex and I here?_

A feeling of dread accompanied the room while the eating commenced. Ahsoka tried to focus on eating and not the nervous twist in her gut that was caused by her impending sense of trouble. Padmé tried to lighten the mood with conversation and though Ahsoka answered her enthusiastically, Anakin kept his answers to a minimum and Rex was sticking close to the dull military speak. 

Finally, when all four of the people sat around the table had finished, Padmé glanced at Anakin, who gave her a small, affirmative nod. She turned her gaze to the Togruta and the clone. “I have to tell you the reason why Anakin and I wanted to have you here.” 

_Here is why I have been feeling this dread. Whatever it is, it should explain Anakin’s mood._

“Padmé and I needed to speak with you each individually,” Anakin continued for the Senator, sounding very much like his master. “There is an important matter we must discuss.” 

Ahsoka was flooded with panic. _What does he mean? Do they know about Rex and I? Or is there something else going on?_ Beside her, she noticed that Rex had stiffened. 

Anakin took a short breath and let it out slowly. “I was talking with Senator Amidala and… we know that there is something going on between you two.” 

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked slowly, her heart beating rapidly with nearing panic. _We were careful! What did they see? Were we really that obvious?_ The Togruta fidgeted with the tablecloth nervously, rolling the edge between her fingers. 

“I mean that you and Rex are hiding a secret from me, and I am done being left in the dark!” Now the General really sounded upset. _Oh force._


End file.
